Enamorado de mi Psicologa! SasuSaku!
by kukiss
Summary: Universo alterno..Sakura haruno una ¿psicologa? Sasuke uchiha un ¿empresario?..¿que pasa cuando estos 2 se conocen?... ¿del odio al amor y del amor al odio? o ¿del odio al amor? simplemente leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

_**pensamiento**_

_**-lo q asen-**_

_**(Interrupciones mías)**_

_**0000cambio de ecena000000**_

_**Nombre de x personaje: van a ser pequeñas explicaciones de kienes son los personajes y cual es su papel en el fic a lo largo de la historia van a estar saliendo y conforme salgan les pongo su nombre y la explicación**_

_**¿Enamorado de mi psicóloga?... **_

**Sakura Haruno: **una famosa psicóloga de Tokio, era muy buena en su trabajo digamos era la mejor de todo Tokio o quizás de todo Japón, ella una hermosa joven de pelo un tanto extraño ya q este era de color rosa, a demás de q era portadora de unos hermoso ojos jade y un esculturar cuerpo, a pesar de tener todas esas características y tener apenas 22 años era soltera y no por k le faltaran pretendientes a ella le sobraban si no por k ella buscaba al hombre "perfecto" para ella…

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_ un reconocido empresario millonario al igual que famoso, era dueño de una famosa agencia de "detectives privados" en la cuidad de Tokio Japón llamada A.D.S.U, el era un hombre muy guapo tenia unos hermosos e inexpresivos ojos negro azabache al igual q su pelo, el hombre tiene alrededor de 23 años , era un joven sumamente frió eh indiferente con la gente, todo Japón lo conocía era como una celebridad todos conocían su presente mas no su pasado, solo unas cuantos personas lo sabían y lo entendían por q su forma de ser pero eso mas adelante lo sabremos, este al igual q sakura era soltero pero no cualquier soltero si no el soltero mas codiciado de todo Japón…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un joven de cabellera negra en su oficina al parecer revisando unos papeles

hmp, entrevistas, citas , pagos , informes , tusk q molesto es todo esto – se decía para si el uchiha-

Bib bib (era su beeper) (beeper es como un localizador de llamadas citas mensajes cortos etc.)

Tiene cita con el sr. hatake – el menor de los uchiha leía el mensaje-

Genial!! lo olvide se me ase tarde –se regañaba a si mismo por haberlo olvidado mientras tomaba su chaqueta y porta folios y salía de la oficina-

sr. Uchiha hablo el sr. Hata.. – hablo la secretaria pero no la dejo continuar ya q sasuke se había ido-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un lugar muy lejano de las oficinas ADSU pero en el mismo Tokio

Una joven de ojos jade estaba en su oficina al parecer atendiendo a un paciente…

y bueno sai eso es todo por hoy ven pasado mañana a las 6:00 pm a tu otra cita-hablo la joven de ojos jade a su paciente

**Sai: otro admirador mas de sakura; el es pelo negro y ojos negros es muy serio pero nunca deja de sonreír le encanta pintar… **

Esta bien no vemos sakura chan – decía el chico sonrisa mientras se despide de beso en la mejilla-

Si asta luego sai – se despidió de el un poco fastidiada

Sai sale de la oficina y en cuanto salio sakura se deja caer al sillón al parecer estaba muy agotada…

Toc toc; se escucho q alguien tocaba la puerta

Adelante – hablo la pelirosa q se encontraba sentada en su sillón

Ese fue su ultimo paciente de la tarde – hablo una chica de ojos azules como el mar y pelo rubio amarrado en una colita de caballo ( o también llamada coleta )

Gracias ino ya estaba agotada

**ino yamanaka: una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules es la mejor amiga de sakura y también es su secretaria**

Con sai siempre tardas mucho verdad?? – pregunto la yamanaka

Si y lo peor es q no tiene nada no tiene traumas ni nada por el estilo q sea malo

Entonces a q viene??? – le pregunto con una media sonrisa

nose y lo peor es q ya no se q aser con el ,se toma mucha confianza conmigo-respondió la pelirosada

Como cual??- siguió interrogando a la haruno

Me dice sakura chan y eso no me agrada tu sabes q a mi me gusta q mis pacientes me digan doctora haruno no me gusta llevar una relación con mis pacientes mas q no sea de paciente a doctor- le dijo a su amiga

Sakura como tu mejor amiga y tu secretaria yo se pork sai te toma tanta confianza- le hablo esta ves un poco mas seria a su amiga q la veía con una cara algo confusa

Haber ino según tu pork???- pregunto aun mas confundida la pelirosada

pork tu le gustas -respondió con cierto deje de tristeza en su cara

Y a que viene esa conclusión tuya – dijo la haruno con algo de curiosidad por saber cuales eran esta ve las locuras de su mejor amiga

Por k todo lo q tu me as dicho de el y lo q yo eh notado mis sospechas son ciertas- dijo la rubia con ciertos aires de científica

Ah si y cuales son tus sospechas??- pregunto muerta de curiosidad ya meriendo saber esa investigación de su mejor amiga

Fácil 1º te agarro mucha confianza asta el punto de decirte sakura chan y despedirse con beso en la mejilla 2º siempre viene y no le pasa nada y 3º la forma en q te mira y q siempre q viene te trae un detalle ya sean flores chocolates o nose siempre te trae algo –lo decía con un tono un tanto triste y a la ves pícaro

Ay ino no digas tonterías- dijo la chica de ojos jade un poco molesta por las ocurrencias de su amiga

Enserio sakura te lo digo como amiga – dijo ino

Aja, sabes ino estoy muy cansada me voy a ir a comer – dijo sakura

Esta bien pero recuerda q a las 5:45 tienes a otra persona citada – le recordó

Esta bien vengo a las 5:00 al consultorio – esta asintió

Sakura salio de su oficina y se fue hasta la planta baja del edificio donde se encontraba su coche un eclipse convertible ultimo modelo color plata.

Mmm adonde ire a comer?? – se preguntaba la pelirosa mientras manejaba sin rumbo fijo buscando un lugar donde comer

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un lugar camino a una cita…

Por la calles del centro Tokio se podia ver a un camaru deportivo color amarillo ir a toda prisa con rumbo a algun lugar…

Genial pork a mi se me tuvo q olvidar esta reuinion!!- se decia el uchiha enojado consigo mismo-

Un momento…a donde dijo q tenia q ir?- se pregunto el uchiha ya desesperado por llegar

Diablos pero en donde demonios tengo metida la cabeza ya hasta el sitio se me olvido; kien demonios me manda a juntarme con el dobe del usuratankachi-

Ya se deja le hablo a kakashi y le pregunto- se dijo sasuke

Marco el numero de kakashi y este no le contesto; volvió y volvió a insistir pero nada ya cansado marco la ultima ves pero nadie le contesto al parecer le habia dejado plantado…

Kuso- maldijo por lo bajo- maldito kakashi vas a ver maldito q te costaba haberme deja un mensaje con la secre…-no pudo terminar la frase ya q se le vino a la mente las imágenes donde salía de su oficina y su secretaria le decia algo pero no supo q era

Al demonio – volvió a maldecir- deja le llamo

Volvió a marcar pero esta ves a la empresa a SU empresa

Bueno agencia ADSU presidencia- decía una vos de una chica desde la otra linea del teléfono

Kana…ha hablado kakashi?- dijo sasuke desde algún punto en la ciudad

Eh si hablo hace rato y dijo q lo lamentaba pero q no podría asistir a la reunión de hoy- dijo la mujer temiendo por ser despedida ya q conocía a su jefe y sabia lo mal q se ponía cuando alguien le cancelaba y mas sabiendo q era importante.

Y a que hora hablo? – pregunto con un timbre de voz algo calmado pero que aterraba a cualquiera

Eh como 5 min. Antes de q se fuera señor…- dijo la joven a punto de darle el infarto por el miedo ya sentía q la despedían vio todo su futuro pasar-

Y CON UN DEMONIO NO ME AVISO!!! – decía sasuke ya histérico pero se dio cuenta de q todos lo estaban viendo pero ¿a kien no? Después de gritar en media calle de la ciudad más transitada de todo Tokio ¿a kien no lo verían?

Hmp- acomodo un poco su voz- son unos incompetentes pero q se le va a hacer no te puedo despedir pork serias la quinta en este mes – dijo sasuke mas calmado

Eh esta bien señor- y enseguida cuelga el teléfono- uff

Kami ya hasta me cuelgan el teléfono q acaso ya me perdieron el respeto- decía sasuke fastidiado

Pero bueno tengo hambre a donde iré a comer- pensó

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En distinto lugar (este pedacito pasa al mismo tiempo)

Ya se!!-dijo la chica pelirosada

Hmp ya se en donde- dijo el pelinegro

AL ICHIKARU NO RANMEN!! –dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Se dirigieron cada quien por separado al dicho restaurante…

Cuando la pelirosa y el pelinegro llegaron lo primero q hicieron fue buscar un lugar en donde estacionar sus apreciados carros cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar un único lugar ya q los demás estaban ocupados por otros carros

Perfecto-pensó el ojinegro- justo un lugar para mí

Genial!-dijo la pelirosa- q suerte mira q encontrarme un único lugar solo para mi!! a eso si se le llama suerte!! –termino de decir la ojiverde animadamente

Los chicos avanzaron su auto hasta donde estaba el dichoso lugar pero al momento de estacionarlo hubo un pequeño inconveniente…

Hey tu molestia-dijo el pelinegro bajando el cristal de su auto para poder mirar de frente a la "molestia"

A kien le hablas?-pregunto la haruno indiferente

Hmp acaso ves otra molestia cerca de aquí?-dijo el ojinegro enojado

Eres un teme!!-dijo la pelirosa molesta por la actitud del moreno para con ella

Ya lo sabia me lo llevan diciendo desde ase mucho tiempo atrás!!...molestia..-dijo el uchiha con poco interés

Hmp me da igual lo q digas, pero en fin… este lugar es mió pork yo llegue antes q tu-dijo la psicóloga ya enojada por el comportamiento de sasuke…

Hmp, lo lamento molestia pero yo gane este lugar por k si no te habías dado cuenta YO! Llegue mucho antes q tu-dijo el pelinegro con su auto enfrente de la pelirosa

Pero kien se creía q era ese para hablarle así a ella a SAKURA HARUNO!! Mira q decirle molesta a alguien q apenas conoces eso si era estar mal seguro tenia problemas familiares o de negocios, quizás ella lo podría ayudar con unas cuantas terapias y eso era todo mucho mejor quedaría el uchiha por k si no lo ayudaba seria un desperdicio de hombre mira q guapo si estaba y pues su comportamiento bueno eso era un simple detalle cuestión de las terapias y todo y así seria el hombre perfecto para ella seria guapo y todo un caballero pero que!! En q demonios estaba pensando!! Ella no podía pensar así! ni mucho menos de un hombre q acababa de conocer y la aya ofendido en verdad ella necesitaba un psicólogo mira q irónico un psicólogo yendo a otro- pensaba la pelirosa cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por cierto hombre q estaba enfrente de ella…

Y q??-dijo el pelinegro

Y q de q??-respondió sakura

Te piensas mover!!-dijo exasperado el moreno

No y no!! yo llegue primero- se defendió la ojiverde

Q no!! –dijo uchiha

Q si!!-dijo haruno

Mientras estos 2 discutian desde carro a carro una pequeña moto llego muy tranquila a el tan apreciado y discutido lugar donde se pensaban acomodar sus coches…

PERO Q DEMONIOS!! –dijeron al unimiso uchiha y haruno

Jeje lo lamento pero yo les gane-dijo el joven de la moto

Hmp demonios tendré q irme a otro lugar donde comer-dijo el ojinegro

Perfecto! Lo q me faltaba tendré q pedir comida en el auto-carro pork ya no me da tiempo de comer aquí-dijo la pelirosada

Espero no nos volvamos a ver-dijo el moreno

Mira q casualidad! Yo también deseo eso- contesto la pelirosa

Ah bueno yo si keria volverlos haber…-dijo el joven de la moto

Tu!! CALLATE!!-dijeron los jóvenes

Amargados-dijo en un susurro el joven mientras se iba a comer

Dobe-dijo sakura

Molestia-dijo sasuke respondiéndole

A ti no te hable-dijo la haruno

Hmp-dijo uchiha

Y así los jóvenes tomaron rumbo diferentes sin saber q este no seria el único encuentro q tendrían en este pequeño lapso de vida q tenían por recorrer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!**

**Cmo stan? Spero q mui bn!!**

**Aqi les traigo el cap 2!!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE!!**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN ****REVIEWS**

La chica llego hecha una furia a su oficina no había llegado a almorzar, a su auto le pegaron en una parte ¿por alta velocidad?, pero que no saben que ¡¡¡UNA LLEGA TARDE!!!

Se sentó, o más bien se tiro a su sillón mientras la cara de ese misterioso y muy apuesto chico de ojos negros se le ponía enfrente.

-aun sigue siento un maldito estúpido.

-Sakura, ¿Quién es el maldito estúpido ahora?-pregunto una chica de ojos azules.

-¡ah!, Ino,-exclamo la haruno algo asustada- no me hagas mucho caso ando medio estresada hoy.-termino de decir la oji-verde-

-ok, te aviso que en un rato mas viene la señorita hinata a consulta.- hablo la rubia para luego marcharse dejando sola a sakura.

Esos ojos, ese cuerpo, esas piernas, ese abdomen, que brazos. ¡POR KAMI! Ese chico era todo un hombre en ¿la cama?

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos dejando a la vista unas hermosas joyas color jade.

-¡Pero que demonios estaba soñando!-se decía la chica a si misma- ¿como podía tener esos sueños tan?, tan ¿pervertidos?, ¡si!, si eso era tenia sueños pervertidos con una hombre que apenas había visto en su vida. Definitivamente ya no se juntaría más con la pervertida de su amiga rubia.

Mientras tanto un chico ojinegro se encontraba llegando a su agencia para atender esos "tan importantes" asuntos, que no son tan difíciles de arreglar. Bastaba con decir un si o un no. Pero como en toda agencia siempre existe el presidente, jefe, el encargado etc. Y pues sin ellos las demás personas no pueden hacer nada.

-son unos incompetentes que no sirven para nada- pensaba el uchiha- ¡ah! No, si sirven para algo ¡Para pedir dinero! – se corrigió

El chico entro a la agencia y rápidamente fue rodeado por una ¿manada? de empleados pidiendo que firmara esto, aceptara aquello, entre más cosas. Dejándolo lleno de documentos que firmar. Lo que traía mucho trabajo para lo que quedaba del día.

-Kuso-bufó molesto el chico-no sirven para nada, lo único que hacen es pedir dinero o vacaciones.

-¡¡teme!!- saludo un chico de cabellera rubia con ojos azules como el mar- necesito hablar contigo ¡dattebayo.

-hmp, ¿Qué quieres dobe?- le pregunto a su mejor amigo-rival.

-primero que nada Sasuke- se dirigió al uchiha- este dobe tiene nombre, me llamo ¡Naruto Uzumaki futuro dirigente de hyuugas company! ¡dattebayo!.

**Naruto Uzumaki: chico hiperactivo y cabeza "hueca", melena rubia y ojos azules su edad como de unos 23 años. Mejor amigo-rival de Uchiha Sasuke, futuro esposo de Hinata Hyuuga, es vicepresidente de la ADSU. **

El uchiha y el Uzumaki desde que iban en la secundaria siempre han tenido cierta amistad-rivalidad mutuamente, la razón de esta rara amistad no se ah podido averiguar, lo único que pueden decir de ellos es que se consideran como hermanos.

-hmp, cállate – le dijo al rubio- dime lo que me tengas que decir y vete.

-¡pero que genio que te cargas teme!, ¡deberías ya casarte!

-hmp, mejor cállate Uzumaki y ayúdame con estos documentos- le hablo al ojiazul mientras le entregaba algunos documentos.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de presidencia, donde dejaron todo en el escritorio de Sasuke y se dedicaron a hablar de asuntos de "negocios".

-¿y que? – Pregunto el ojinegro- como vas con el asunto de los celos del primo y del padre.

-pues, ayer hable con ellos y me dijeron que estaba bien, solo que si me atrevía a hacerle algo indebido me castrarían.- al finalizar lo dicho el chico puso una sonrisa zorruna típicas de el.

-hmp.

-oye teme- le pregunto al chico – ¿como vas con ese problema?

-la verdad no se, no le eh prestado demasiada atención, es mejor esperar, planear, proteger y atacar. Esa fue la primera lección que me enseño mi padre. – le respondió al chico.

-teme, como amigo yo te sugiero que vallas con una psicóloga, ella te va a ayudar con aquel trauma.

-hmp, ni loco voy a ver a una psicóloga, ellos solo sirven para enterarse de la vida de los demás.

-es eso, o ¿tienes miedo? – el rubio trataba de tentar al moreno.

-hmp, esta bien. Mañana mismo voy con una psicóloga.- le dijo el moreno muy decidido- pero que conste que solo voy porque a Uchiha Sasuke nadie le dice miedoso.

-ok, entonces Sasuke me voy- se despidió el rubio.

El Uzumaki salio de la oficina y saco su celular para hacer una "importante llamada".

-¿Naruto kun?- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-hai,- el chico le contesto- ya esta el plan a2, solo falta tu parte.

-no te preocupes, mi parte ya esta hecha solo falta que el cerezo acepte.-le dijo la chica.- ¿y el vengador ya acepto?

-si, entonces solo necesitamos a cerezo y empieza el plan a3 vengador sin venganza. (n/a: haha me emocione algo P).

-hai, demo me tengo que ir – se despidió la chica- te cuidas mi amor.

- si, tu también te cuidas, TE AMO Hina-chan.

Mientras que en cierto consultorio una chica de ojos jade se encontraba "hablando" con su inseparable inner.

-¡¡KUSO!!-grito exasperada la Haruno- ¡¡déjame en paz, ¿¡Que no entiendes que ese idiota no me gusta!?

-aja, y yo no soy tu inner – le contesto a la chica.

-de hecho inner, tu eres adoptada- le dijo sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-hey, pero aun así soy TU inner.- le reclamo a la chica – sabes me voy

-te cuidas

En ese mismo instante alguien toca la puerta, logrando sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, puedo pasar – pregunto una voz desde el exterior de la oficina.

-hai, pasa – autorizo para que pasara

-hola Sakura san – le saludo la chica.

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo- dijo sakura- ¿Cómo vas con aquello?

**Hinata Hyuuga: tímida e inteligente, cabellera negra-azulada, ojos grisáceos aproximadamente unos 22. Paciente-amiga de Sakura Haruno, futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, hija del presidente de Hyuugas Company, prima del vicepresidente de dicha compañía.**

-emm, pues digamos que bien.

-Hinata, dime la verdad- le cuestiono la chica- ¿acaso, ya te animaste?- le dijo con tono pícaro y una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Sakurasan!- exclamo la chica sumamente roja- ¿Cómo cree que yo le voy a decir eso a Naruto?

-¿pero Hinata?, el joven Naruto tiene que ir,- le dijo la chica ojiverde- además porque te da pena, no tiene nada de malo "eso", ¿o si?

-no, pero Sakurasan, entienda yo soy digamos inexperta en ese tema- le decía a la sr. Haruno - y bueno… usted es como decirlo experta en ese campo.

-quiero que sepas Hinata,- continuo la chica- que yo aun no eh experimentado ese campo, yo lo que se es por revistas o a través de mi amigas que me cuentan como esta "eso" o a veces voy a ver y pido consejos.

-ah, pero pues es que yo no quiero que sea naruto con quien voy a estar haciendo "eso"- decía la chica- Sakura…

-mande, Hinata.

-etto… bueno ¿Qué tal si tu me ayudas con "eso"?

-con todo el gusto Hinata, además esa experiencia me puede servir para, pues como decirlo futuras experiencias. – le termino de decir la chica con una enorme y bella sonrisa. (n/a: este fic NO es yuri XD ).

Y asi las chicas se quedaron hablando sobre los problemas de Hinata. No puedo decir sobre que más problemas porque es se-cre-to, y pues los psicólogos deben ser discretos. (N/a: hahah esa ni yo me la creí P).

Por otra parte un chico de cabellera morena se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos. Cuando es interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

-no, ¡que asco de propuesta!- decía el uchiha.

Turuturu... (n/a: XD)- el celular empezó a vibrar mientras sonaba.-

-¿Kakashi?, ¿qué quieres?.– interrogaba el muchacho.

- pues nada, solo quería informarte porque cancele la reunión.

**Kakashi: joven de aproximadamente 26 años, peliblanco ojos negros. Comandante de la sección A de agentes, director de los escuadrones secretos. Amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, hasta el momento se encuentra disponible. **(n/a: solterito es mejor XD)

-¡¿DIME PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME AVISASTE ANTES?!-grito todo exasperado el moreno.

-primero; si te avise, una cosa es que no ayas puesto atención, segundo; cancele la reunión por que el escuadrón "AS" me informo que tienen información sobre la MNR.

-hmp, ¿Qué tipo de información?- dijo el presidente de la ADSU.

-información muy valiosa, fuentes muy cercanas a dos de nuestros agentes nos informaron que la MNR se esta movilizando hacia esta ciudad en busca de usted.- le explico el comandante Kakashi.

-hmp, dudo que me descubran, quizás pueda que tenga mi mismo nombre, no tuve la necesidad de cambiarlo, yo no soy ningún cobarde, si me quieren que vengan por mi, pero es bajo su propio riesgo,- decía el empresario- pero si viene hacia acá es mejor estar alertas, Kakashi envía a el escuadrón A1 y A2 a investigar sobre el paradero de dicha organización.

-ok.

-¿sabes mas o menos cuando lleguen?

-no se sabe, pero dudo que vengan rápido, por lo que yo se tienen que conseguir a las demás tropas de la organización.

-esta bien, adiós. – el pelinegro colgó y automáticamente sus obligaciones como empresario fueron desechadas para dar lugar a sus pensamientos y problemas. Definitivamente hoy seria un día de mucho trabajo.

Mientras tanto una pelirosa y otra pelinegra se encontraban por lo visto muy animadas y con algo de problemas.

-Sakurasan, ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntaba la pelinegra

-si Hinata, ven vamos- le dijo a la chica mientras la jalaba de la mano y corrían a lo que parecía ser una tienda.

Llegaron a una tienda pintada de color rosa con unas letras negras que decían **"sexys romantic shop"** (n/a: pésimo nombre ya se XD).

-¡listo!, llegamos a el mundo de los baby doll, trajes sexys, románticos, etc.- decía la pelirosa mientras jalaba a su acompañante dentro de la tienda.

-¡hola!, sean bienvenidas al mundo de "sexys romantic shop" – dijo un muchacha pelicastaña y ojos color jade.- ¿Qué desean obtener?

-hola, bueno mi amiga y yo venimos a buscar trajes para su luna de miel. ¿Como que seria bueno? – pregunto la chica a la empleada del lugar.

-pues ¿Cómo que tipo de prenda te gustaría?- le contestó.

-pues no se, algo sexy, pero a la ves romántico y tierno, nada de que traje de enfermera o cosas así, algo normalito. – esta vez hablo Hinata.

-¡ah! ¡Ya se lo que buscan!- dijo la joven de la tienda.

Así las chicas estuvieron viendo los diferentes modelos de los trajes, compraron diferentes pares de ropa etc.

Cuando terminaron de hacer sus compras las chicas se dirigieron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la tienda, en el camino habían estado hablando de cosas como el amor, Naruto, trabajo, pero un tema en especial fue el que hizo que Sakura prestara mas interés.

-y bueno Sakurasan- llamo la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué pasa? – respondió.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando es el momento de entregarte a un hombre?- pregunto la chica algo apenada- bueno esto te lo digo por que supongo que tu ya debes tener experiencia en esto ¿o me equivoco?

…… - la pelirosa no contestaba esa pregunta.

-lamento si te incomode con este tema- se disculpaba la chica – mejor olvídalo.

-no, no para nada Hinata, solo que…-la chica no pudo terminar ya que la peliazul la habia interrumpido.

- que soy una bocona, y te molestaste por ese comentario.

-no, solo que no sabia que contestarte ya que yo no tengo experiencia en ese tema- decía la chica- a mis 22 años sigo siendo virgen, pero bueno yo pienso que ese momento se da por si solo, cuando las dos personas estén completamente seguras de lo que sienten y de lo que van a pasar, y claro necesitas estar segura de eso y estar preparada psicológicamente para eso, pero ten en cuenta que nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres.

-gracias Sakura- le respondió

- ¿de que?

-por tu consejo, - le respondió para luego cambiar de tema. - ¿y tu no te has enamorado?

-si, pero no lo suficiente como para estar segura de hacer eso con el- la chica respondió sabiendo a que venia ese comentario. – yo pienso que cuando mi hombre ideal llegue, mi corazón y mi mente van a estar muy seguros de eso, tanto que no me van a llegar las dichosas dudas.

- que lindo, tienes un pensamiento muy profundo, por algo eres psicóloga – le comentaba.-

Por otro lado nuestros queridos empresarios Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto se encontraban camino a una cafetería, cuando algo les interrumpe su caminata y conversación.

-y Sasuke ¿Cuántas chicas han conocido tu cuarto en esta semana? – pregunto el rubio ojiazul con algo de picardía

-pues si mi mente no me falla son exactamente 5 y creo que hoy va a ser otra – le dijo el Uchiha, cuando es interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

Turuturu (n/a: haha de nuevo ese sonido XD)

-¿hola? – pregunto el muchacho pelinegro ya que no sabia de quien era ese numero.

-cuídate Uchiha – dijo una voz misteriosa desde la otra línea.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto pero ya era bastante tarde, el desconocido había colgado.

-kuso- el moreno colgó su celular y se dirigió hacia naruto – Naruto me tengo que ir, surgió un imprevisto.

-ok.

El uchiha salio corriendo con dirección a su auto dejando al Uzumaki solo con su soledad (n/a:XD)

-¡¡Narutokun!!- grito una chica a lo lejos.

-¿eh? ¡ha! ¡Hinatachan!- salio corriendo hacia su novia.

-¡hola! ¿Como están?- anuncio el chico hiperactivo.

- ¿muy bien y tu? – le contestó y pregunto la chica pelirosa.

-muy bien mi amor- Hinata le contesto a Naruto.

-muy bien mi amor y sakuchan.

-Naruto mira ella va a ser la psicóloga de Sasuke- dijo la pelinegra.

- ah muy bien, ¿Sakura tu ya conoces a Sasuke?

-no, pero si es amigo de ustedes debe ser muy buena persona,muy carismático y expresivo.

- si y muy bueno, sobre todo carismático y expresivo – susurro Naruto-

-¿perdón dijiste algo Naruto?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-no, no nada – dijo el chico algo nerviosismo.

-Sakurasan ¿ha que hora y cuando va a ser la cita? – pregunto Hinata.

-mañana a las 1:00pm, ahí lo espero, me voy es que tengo una cita ahorita en 10 min.

-ok, te cuidas – dijeron al unimiso la pareja.

La chica se fue dejando a la pareja de novios solos, para que pudieran hablar mas tranquilos, por que en realidad ella no tenia ningún paciente a esta hora. La chica llego a su consultorio con la idea de que mañana conocería a un chico muy amistoso, pero claro serian solo paciente-doctora, pero algo le decía que mañana no seria un día común y corriente sino "especial". Lo que la chica no sabia era que sus presentimientos hacia como iba a ser el chico eran erróneos, pero en algo estaba en lo correcto mañana seria un día especial.

**Continuara….**

**¿reviews?**

**n/a: haha como qe andaba medio ero en este cap.. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!**

**Como los trata la vida?**

**Espero q bn!!**

**Bueno aqi les dejo el cap 3**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**DEJEN ****REVIEWS!!**

**n/a: el fic puede q este cap sea narrado por sakura o sasuke. Ha! Y conforme los capítulos pasen voy a estar cambiando a diferentes tipos de narración, ósea narro yo y el sig cap sasuke y sakura etc.**

Me levanto de la cama y miro el reloj, aun tengo tiempo son las 10:24am. Si, si ya se, es tarde pero es que hoy no es día de trabajo, nada mas tengo a un paciente a la 1:00 de la tarde, no es que no haya mucho trabajo al contrario es mucho, solo que Hinata me pidió que la cita de el fuera la única en todo el día. Eso se me hizo algo raro, pero ya que, por algo será.

Me baño, arreglo, desayuno y miro el reloj por segunda ves en el día, aun tengo algo de tiempo son las 12:46.

-¿¡Qué!!?- grite toda histérica - ¿¡como es posible que se me aya hecho tarde!!?

-Kuso, maldita esa hora en que me quede viendo Naruto- pensé, si, como ustedes escucharon me gusta la serie naruto, pero ese es otro tema, ahora lo que importa es no llegar tarde.

Tomo las llaves de mi lindo y ahora arreglado coche, ¡si! Ayer lo lleve al taller y lo arreglaron así que esta como nuevo. Si, ahí esta mi bebe mi querido eclipse. Me subo en el y arranco a toda velocidad.

----------

-¿Señor Uchiha?- dijo una voz desde el exterior de mi oficina- ¿puedo pasar?

-hmp, adelante, ¿Qué se te ofrece kana? – le pregunte ya que se me hacia raro que me interrumpiera, ella solo me interrumpía cuando debería hacer algo, o ir a una reunión, esa chica era como un recordatorio.

-bueno señor, solo venia a recordarle que le quedan menos de 10 minutos para ir con su cita.- me dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa porque ella ya me conocía como me ponía de histérico, pero bueno ella no tenia la culpa de que se me hubiese olvidado, al fin y al cabo ella solo venia a hacer su trabajo, ¿pero porque estoy pensando en esto?, ¿acaso me estoy amansando?,¡no!, eso jamás, Sasuke Uchiha no se debe doblar, debe ser fuerte para cumplir con su objetivo.

-¿señor?, ¿se encuentra bien?- me preguntaba, haciendo que me saliera de mis pensamientos.

-si, ¿cuanto tiempo me queda para llegar? – le pregunto

-exactamente 7minutos con 28 segundo, señor. – me dice la chica, no se pero a veces párese soldado con tanto señor.

-Kana, dile al portero de la empresa que tenga preparado la Range rover blindada- le digo a la secretaria y esta enseguida va a enviar el mensaje.(n/a: haha creo q la compañía de autos me va a tener q pagar por hacerles promoción ¿no? P)

No se porque tengo este presentimiento, pero algo me dice que este preparado. Quizás sea por esa llamada, la verdad no se, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿verdad?

-señor, la camioneta lo espera.

Salgo de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna, eso ya no es raro en mí, siempre salgo sin decir nada, es algo raro cuando digo a donde voy. Me dirijo a la planta subterránea por mi camioneta. Una vez abajo la veo, esa camioneta color plata, un tanto rara pero es esencial en la vida de una persona como yo, es rápida, cómoda, un poco rara para no decir feita pero esta bien para este tipo de presentimientos.

Me subo, y tomo rumbo hacia la molesta cita, voy muy rápido, no puedo decir que a toda porque seria mentira.

------------(n/a: aqi los pensamientos y acciones de Sasuke y Sakura pasan al mismo tiempo)

Me dirijo a mi oficina, a una velocidad algo rápida…Justo enfrente de mí un estupido semáforo en rojo…

Voy cruzando ese maldito semáforo…-¡kuso!- me digo a mi mismo. Maldito semáforo gusto ahora se te ocurre ponerte en rojo.

Pero me da igual…

Lo voy a cruzar, aunque este en rojo…

A la de tres…

-Uno...

-dos…

-¡es ahora o nunca!

----------

Me cruzo el semáforo sin importarme las consecuencias.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- enfrente de mi se me cruza una maldita camioneta color plata.

----------

Cruzo el semáforo dándome igual las consecuencias.

-¡KUSO! ¡MALDITO CARRO!- un estúpido carro eclipse se me cruza en mi camino.

---------

-

-¡hijo de tu $&/)&# madre! - grite toda histérica, como no iba a estar histérica si mi querido auto recién arreglado era chocado por otro imbécil. - Fíjate por donde vas, acaso no viste que el semáforo estaba en rojo-. Le sigo gritando mientras me bajo del coche.

-mira quien habla, si tu también te lo pasaste- me dijo ese idiota - ¡oh!, mira que pequeño es el mundo y esta ciudad, tu eres la misma molestia de el otro día.

-y tu eres el mismo idiota- le dije como respuesta a su ofensa.

--------------

Mira que esta ciudad es chica, encontrarme con esa molestia del otro día, ha eso se le llama tener mala suerte, aunque pensándolo bien, ella esta algo bonita. ¡Pero que diablos estoy pensando! Ahora lo que más importa es mi auto y que esa molestia me pague los daños que le hizo a mi auto.

-hmp, creo que me vas a tener que pagar los daños a mi auto.- le digo, y por lo visto en su mirada no le agrado mucho esa idea.

-ni loca, en realidad tu me tendrías que pagar a mi por los daños de mi auto.-me decía la chica.

-señor y señorita,- un policía intervino en la conversación – por favor cálmense, según por lo que estoy viendo y la forma del choque, aquí la responsable seria la señorita.

-¿¡QUE YO QUE!?-grito toda histeria la molestia. – o no, claro que no, este invecil tuvo la culpa, ¡PORQUE COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YO SAKURA HARUNO ALLA SIDO LA RESPONSBALE DE ESTO!,¡FUE ESTE TONTO, INVECIL, POCO HOMBRE. MACHISTA, ESTUPIDO, ARROGANTE!- gritaba como loca la pobre.

-hmp, da igual lo que digas, pero si me crees poco hombre si quieres vamos a tu casa o a la mía tu decides en cual casa, y ahí probamos, ¿Qué te parece muñeca?- empiezo a jugar con ella.

-eres un imbécil.

-ejem, cof cof.- el policía empezó a llamar la atención. – si les recuerdo tiene atrás de ustedes un desajuste automovilístico, y pues señorita Haruno con todo respeto, usted es la culpable.

-¡maldito machismo!,- Y ahí iba a empezar de nuevo.

-ok, esta bien, yo me hago cargo de el accidente, pero cálmate, no te estreses, porque luego te sale una arruga mas.

-estupido, pero esta bien – me dice ya mas tranquila.

-ok, entonces señor Uchiha ¿Qué piensa hacer?- me pregunta el policia.

-molestia, tome- le entregue una tarjeta de mi agencia de carros.

Si a si es, también tengo una agencia de carros sumamente importante, pero pues yo no estoy a cargo de ella, si no mi amigo Shikamaru.

-Agencia Automotriz Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué es esto?- me pregunta la Haruno.

-pues es una tarjeta de una agencia de autos.- le respondo algo frustrado porque ya se me había hecho demasiado tarde y no creo que la psicóloga me valla a querer atender.

-¿Por qué me tomas invecil?, ya se que es eso, me refiero ah ¿porque me das esto?- les juro que ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, esta chica me estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

-mira te explico con manzanita. Te di esa tarjeta para que ahí fueras arreglar tu coche, ¿captas si o no?- lo único que quería era irme de aquí y llegar con esa psicóloga, pero no, la vida como siempre me tenia que castigar por algo que no hice.

-si, ya entendí, gracias.- me respondió para luego dar media vuelta y subirse a su auto y marcharse de este lugar.

-Hmp.- Fue lo único que digo y me marcho de ahí.

----------(n/a: narra Sakura.)------

¿Quién demonios se cree ese invesil?, ¡huy como lo odio!, aunque no hay que negar que ese idiota tiene lo suyo. Como esos ojos, ese pelo, ¡pero por dios! Si con ropa tenia un cuerpo de 10, ya me lo imagino sin ropa.

-¡QUE!- en ese momento sin querer aprieto el claxon del auto, provocando un estruendo cerca de el edificio donde se encontraba mi oficina.- ¡hay!, ¿pero como estoy pensando eso?, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿no me estaré enamorando de el o si?, ¡no!, claro que no seguro es solo una atracción, si, eso era.

Me bajo de mi auto hecha una furia, el señor de estacionamiento me hace unas señas pero yo lo ignoro olímpicamente. Lo único que quería era ir a mi oficina tomarme un te, atender al paciente e irme a mi casa a descansar.

Cuando llego a i consultorio como siempre Sai esta ahí, no hay día que no se encuentre en la oficina, casi creo que vive ahí. Pero no es que me caiga mal, no, claro que no, solo que me enfada que me insista, todos los días que llego a mi consultorio esta ahí con una rosa o chocolates diciendo que necesita un consejo y ahí voy yo como psicóloga que soy a darle un consejo. Y eso no es todo, llego a mi casa y en la puerta hay un peluche con una carta y un poema, y a mi eso en verdad me molesta nunca me a gustado que los hombres sean empalagosos pero bueno ya que le asemos a este hombre.

-hola mi Sakurita, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?, ¿te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?- y ahí va otra ves, con el mismo cuento de todos los días.

-hola Sai, estoy bien gracias, si me lo han dicho, esto Sai, hoy no te puedo atender porque tengo que atender a otro paciente que me pidió todo el día de consulta, así que si no te molesta Sai, te puedes retirar es que tengo que alistar el consultorio.

-esta bien Sakurachan, nos vemos luego.- se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Me doy media vuelta y me encuentro con Ino que tiene una mirada algo acusadora.

-¿y ahora que hice Ino?

-no nada.

Me meto a mi oficina y me recuesto en el sillón, hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Me levanto del sillón y me dirijo al garrafón de agua que se encuentra en la esquina de la ventana, pero al acercarme veo que no hay agua, me pregunto si este día no podía empeorar.

Salgo del consultorio y me dirijo a la recepción por un baso por agua, pero al ir bajando las escaleras choco contra alguien provocándome que me cayera hacia atrás. Cierro los ojos para no sentir el golpe, pasan varios segundos y nada de golpe, abro los ojos y veo a un tipo sujetándome de la cintura, ah decir verdad era un tipo muy apuesto, era algo blanco pero a la ves moreno, su pelo era negro como la noche y traía unos lentes oscuros que lo hacían lucir aun mas sexy y misterioso. Mis mejillas se empiezan a tornar de un color carmesí al darme cuenta que estoy a menos de cinco centímetro de su boca, siento como mi respiración acelera chocando contra la de el. El se va acercando poco a poco asta el punto de sentir sus labios chocando con los míos, en ese instante reacciono y lo empujo no sin antes darle una bofetada para después salir corriendo.

Llego a mi oficina toda agitada y roja de la pena, decido sentarme en el sillón y respirar hondo. Después de varios minutos me calmo y decido ver que pasa con el paciente que no llega. Al pararme llega Ino y me indica que el paciente ya llego, me acomodo mi vestimenta y le digo que lo deje pasar.

El hombre pasa, pero cual fue mi impresión al darme cuenta que era el mismo hombre de hace rato, si ese, el de los lentes oscuros. Siento que algo caliente sube a mis mejillas, pero trato de contenerme.

-bueno días- saludo amablemente, tratando de ocultar mi pena.

-hmp.- fue lo único que dijo.

Poco a poco subo mi mirada que estaba perdida entre las carpetas que servían para ocultar mi sonrojo.

-¿¡TU!?- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. -¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!? – seguimos gritando sorprendidos.

-¡yo trabajo aquí! ¿tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto ya un poco mas calmada.

-vengo a una cita aquí- me responde. -¡espera! Si este es el consultorio de la psicóloga y tú trabajas aquí…

-y tu eres el paciente eso quiere decir que…- esperen un minuto "Sakura recopilando la información, procesándola, analizándola…

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TU ERES MI PACIENTE/PSICOLOGA!- volvemos a gritar.

-si, así es, yo soy tu psicóloga- digo con una sonrisa de superioridad, solo para no demostrarme débil contra el.

-hmp, entonces tu vas a ser mi molesta psicóloga.- como odiaba a ese sujeto. -¿y le gusto el beso?- me pregunto descaradamente.

-eres un…- el me interrumpió.

-huy, yo creo que una psicóloga como usted no le diría esas palabras a un paciente, ¿o si?- ¿acaso me estaba retando o solo me probaba?, porque me toco el por paciente, hubiese preferido 5 citas seguidas con Sai que estar con ese arrogante.

-no, claro que no le diría eso a mis pacientes,- me trato de tranquilizar, será mejor que dejemos la pelea y empezar con la cita. -¿Qué le párese y en ves de discutir, nos ponemos a trabajar?

-hmp, da igual.

-por favor siente en el diván Sr.…

-Uchiha, señor Uchiha- Ya se quien es este señor, con razón se me hacia conocido, el es el empresario Uchiha, presidente de las compañías ADSU, el chico "más codiciado" por todas las chicas.

-ok, señor Uchiha.

--------------

Ya pasaron 20 minutos y ninguno dice nada, esta es una situación algo incomoda para los dos, ahora se porque Hinata me dijo que tuviera todo el día para el, parece que el Uchiha es algo tímido.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual se encuentra aquí?- Será mejor que acabara yo misma con ese silencio.

-no se, me obligaron a venir, por que según ellos yo tengo diversos traumas, deseos y dicen que tengo cierta necesidad de venganza y derramar sangre. Si, creo que por eso me obligo el dobe de Naruto a venir.

Que bueno que este chico no tiene problemas, (n/a: notase el sarcasmo), creo que este chico esta algo trastornado por algo sucedido en su pasado. Pero aún no puedo llegar a alguna conclusión, será mejor que primero hable con el, lo conozca y ya así veo que paso, pero para conseguir todo eso tendré que dejar el odio que nos sentimos para poder trabajar en paz.

-¿Por qué dicen eso de ti?, ¿tu consideras que es cierto lo que dicen?

-no se, y me da igual lo que diga la gente de mi.

-aver, como que no me tienes confianza, ¿que te parece si empezamos desde cero?

-hmp.

-ok, eso me sonó como adelante. Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y desde ahora en adelante seré tu psicóloga, pero si quieres veme como tu amiga, ahora dime tu nombre.

-¿me crees idiota o que?

-no para nada, solo quería que me agarres confianza y así lograr que me platiques tus problemas-. Este Uchiha si que era todo un cubito de hielo.

-hmp, Sasuke Uchiha.

-bueno, algo es algo.

-un favor Haruno.

-si. ¿Cuál favor?

-no me trates como un estúpido retrasado mental. (n/a: sin ofender a nadie, solo que la maestra de flauta ya nos traumo con eso).

-esta bien.

-hmp, otro favor, nos podemos ir a otro sitio, es que este lugar me incomoda un poco.

-ok. ¿a que lugar le gustaría ir?

-ya lo tengo en mente, usted solo sígame con su auto.

-le recuerdo que mi auto se lo acaban de llevar a su agencia por que un señor me lo choco.

-hmp, entonces vámonos en mi camioneta.

-ok.

-¿¡Sakura, a donde van!?

-vamos a….

-un lugar que no te incumbe.

-grosero- susurre. –vamos a un lugar donde pueda darle la consulta.

-ah, ok, entonces nos vemos.

-bye.

-vámonos.

Salimos del edificio y nos subimos a su camioneta, a decir verdad, esa camioneta esta algo rara, no se, se ve como de esas camionetas que usan la mafia, jaja, que imaginación tengo. Pero si esa camioneta es rara.

Espero que vallamos a comer, por que ya casi son las 3 de la tarde y me muero de hambre.

-¡subéte!

Me subo a la camioneta y el chico arranca sumamente rápido, su camioneta en verdad esta muy hermosa y lujosa por dentro, tiene forrados de piel televisión, DVD, quemacocos entre otros lujos. (n/a: ¡QUIERO QUE ME PAGUEN POR HACERLES PROMOCION!!!).

**Continuará…**

**---------------------------------------------------**

¿Qué les traerá el destino a estos chicos?, ¿Qué sorpresas les tendrá preparado su destino?, ¿en que problemas estará metido Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en este embrollo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de "¿¡¡Enamorado de mi psicóloga!!? 


	4. Chapter 4 Parte 1

**Hola..****Aquí el cap. 4****Espero sea de su agrado****…****Me dejan un ****review**** eh!!...****------------------**-¿A dónde vamos?-a mi casa.-¡que!

-hmp.- no ya enserio dime a donde vamos…

-a comer, tengo mucha hambre.

-ah ok-. Hay que bueno que vamos a comer ya me había espantado. - ¿Estas seguro que en un restaurante vas a poder decirme tus problemas?

-si puedo o no, no es asunto tuyo.

-¡como que no es asunto mío¡si no te has dado cuenta yo soy tu psicóloga¡Todo lo que te pase a ti es asunto mío!

-no grites en mi camioneta, empañas los cristales-. Que se cree este hombre, le importa más su camioneta que su vida.

-¡que me importa tu camioneta!-hmp, abróchate el cinturón.-¿Por qué?

-¡QUE TE LO ABROCHES TE EH DICHO!

-¿¡pero por que Sasuke, no me asustes!?

-¡Por esto!- Sasuke me señalo el espejo retrovisor de su camioneta y pude ver que nos venían siguiendo dos camionetas negras, creo que son unas Grand Cherokee. Pero aquí mi pregunta es por que nos están siguiendo.-Nos están siguiendo por mí, así que abróchate el cinturón y reza por tu vida Sakura-. Me respondió como si hubiese leído mi mente. Pero aun me quedan dudas por que nos están siguiendo.-no te leí la mente, solo que eres fácil de predecir, y nos siguen por unos asuntos personales.

-esta bien, Sasuke tengo miedo¿Qué nos va a pasar?-. En verdad que estaba asustada, jamás pensé que esto me llegara a suceder, en que lio me habré metido al estar con este Sasuke. -No tengas miedo, no se que nos valla a pasar, pero ten por seguro que no dejare que gente inocente, en este caso tu, muera o salga herida por mi culpa, te lo juro.

Algo me dijo que le creyera, quizás fue su forma de decirlo, o el brillo en sus ojos, lo que haya sido, hizo que confiara ciegamente en el.

-si, esta bien.

Rápidamente lo obedecí y abroche mi cinturón de seguridad, en cuanto lo hice Sasuke acelero, yo estaba tan asustada que lo único que pude hacer fue con una mano aferrarme al mango de la puerta y con la otra a la parte baja de mi asiento, podía jurar que estábamos a unos 160 Km/h, sentía como toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, y no solo por la velocidad a la que iba el coche sino por que pude notar que las camionetas seguían muy cerca de nosotros, recorríamos una enorme calle completamente libre sin ningún coche que nos estorbara, de repente Sasuke doblo a la izquierda a gran velocidad provocando un fuerte rechinido de las llantas, hasta podría jurar que dejo marcada la autopista. Las Cherokees hicieron lo mismo, al parecer no se cansaban, por mi mente rondaban miles de cosas, como de si iba a morir,… morir sin ni siquiera haber conocido al hombre de mi vida, haberme casado con el, comprarme un perrito, tomarme unas vacaciones y sobre todo morir virgen, es decir no es yo sea de esas mujeres urgidas que se entregaría a cualquiera, pero el hecho de pensar que jamás podré sentir lo que es hacer el amor con la persona que mas quisiera y entregarme a alguien completamente, es decir conocer a alguien que me escuche y comprenda ya que por ser psicóloga no tengo a nadie con quien platicar de cosas comunes ya saben del los animales, de los extraterrestres, del calentamiento global y esas cosas, poder ir al cine tranquilamente, dormir abrazados frente a una fogata mientras tomemos vino. ¡¡En verdad NO quería morir sin haber vivido todas esas cosas..!! - ¡¡Pero que demonios!!-. Escuche como Sasuke maldecía de mil formas.

- ¡No puede ser¡No puede ser¡No puede ser!-. Era lo único que yo repetía, en verdad estaba aterrada. -¡¡ Cálmate..!! -¡Hay no! creo que necesitare ir al psicólogo. - Hmp.

- ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa.!!! Pegue un grito ya que Sasuke al estar viéndome no vio un tope que estaba enfrente y lo paso a gran velocidad, solo sentí como el coche saltaba muy alto, mi cabeza pego en el techo mientras todo el carro se zangoloteaba (n/a: movía rápidamente) de un lado a otro. Sasuke no tardo mucho en controlar el coche, en verdad era un buen conductor, cuando creí que todo iba a salir bien, y que tal vez solo trataban de darle un susto de advertencia a Sasuke escuche como el cristal trasero de la camioneta fue reventado de un balazo, en ese momento sentí que mi vida llegaba a su fin, jamás había estado tan asustada -¡¡DEMONIOS!! -¡Sasuke¡Tengo mucho miedo!-. Yo solo le grite desesperadamente, al parecer el no me escucho, el solo le piso mas al acelerador.-¡Sasuke ¿pero que haces¡Vamos a chocar! Sasuke me ignoro completamente y siguió conduciendo descontroladamente. Escuche mas balazos, me asome por el retrovisor y vi como del los quema cocos y de las ventanas del lado copiloto de ambas camionetas se asomaban unos hombres con unos cuernos de chivo (n/a: así se les dice aquí en México a las metralletas).En total había 4 hombres disparándonos sin piedad alguna, al parecer querían muerto a Sasuke a como diera lugar, yo solo gritaba y cubría mis oídos con mis manos no quería escuchar nada, esos balazos el rechinido de las llantas, Sasuke desesperado, estaba volviéndome loca , no me pude contener mas y comencé a llorar, Sasuke se percato de eso y se empezó a angustiar mas, al parecer todo se le había salido de control, puse mi vista enfrente y divise un pequeño puente en construcción, es decir el puente estaba ala mitad, era imposible que algún carro pasara por ahí, el se voltio a verme con una de seriedad que me causo escalofríos. -¡¡NO SASUKE NI SE TE OCURRA!!

-¡Sujétate bien Sakura.!- entonces Sasuke le piso a todo lo que daba el acelerador, sentía la hora de mi muerte muy cerca. La camioneta iba a toda su velocidad cada vez se acercaba al puente, al parecer las camionetas negras se dieron cuenta de la idea de Sasuke por que fueron disminuyendo la velocidad, no podía creer lo que Sasuke iba a hacer, en verdad el tipo estaba completamente loco.-¡NO PUEDE SER!- el carro se había acercado completamente al puente, Sasuke había saltado la parte sin construcción, es decir estábamos volando, sentía como si me sacaran el alma. Aferré mis manos al haciendo y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, mientras gritaba. -¡¡Haaaa...!!

-… Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y aun estábamos en el aire, sentía que la camioneta no iba a llegar al otro lado de la calle -¡¡¡SASUKE NO VA A LLEGAR!!! Pero afortunadamente si llego, al tocar suelo la camioneta primero topo la parte delantera y después la parte de trasera de la camioneta. Nosotros solo rebotábamos y nos golpeábamos, al llegar el coche se volcó, dimos varias vueltas, el cristal del lado de Sasuke se había reventado, el coche quedo bocabajo, los dos estábamos aun consientes, yo solo me quejaba, Sasuke a duras penas salió del coche.-Ven sal rápido, al parecer se han detenido- me dijo mientras trataba de ayudarme a salir

-¡Me lastime la pierna!

-Vamos ven, yo te ayudare

Logre salir del coche gracias a Sasuke, me tomo de la cintura y yo le rodee el cuello con mi brazo derecho, intentaba ayudarme a caminar ya que mi pierna estaba lesionada.

-Debemos escapar, vámonos.

-Vi por última vez a su destrozada camioneta Range Rover, y empezamos a caminar, pero no dimos ni cinco pasos cuando de repente aparece una hummer blanca enfrente de nosotros seguida por las dos cherokees que nos seguían hace unos momentos.- ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! - Sa…su...ke!!-. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, el miedo estaba acabando conmigo, pero mas fuerte fue cuando las puertas de las camionetas negras se abrieron y salieron dos hombres con trajes negros, se acercaron a nosotros, e inmediatamente Sasuke se puso enfrente de mi, con intenciones de protegerme.-Hasta aquí llegaste Uchiha Sasuke…- este hombre tomo a Sasuke de los brazos y el otro me tomo a mi, yo trataba de zafarme al igual que Sasuke -¡Suéltame! -¡Déjenla, ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto!De repente una puerta de la hummer se abrió, yo levante mi mirada y de esta salió un hombre alto y tenebroso traía puesto un traje blanco, imagine que sería el jefe, o uno de los grandes que dirigían a esos hombres.

**Continuará… 2da parte.**


	5. Chapter 4 Parte 2

**Capitulo 4 parte 2.**

-Señor lo atrapamos. Esta jovencita venia con el, la dejamos ir o prefiere que la matemos ahora mismo-. Esa última frase me dejo en shock, en verdad iba a morir, apenas tenía mis 22 años y ya iba a ser asesinada, todo esto me pasó en un solo día. -No, no la maten ella no tiene nada que ver con esto y tu bien lo sabes -. Grito Sasuke.-No, no la mates, llevémonosla, nos puede servir-. Dijo el hombre de blanco con una voz que daba miedo, después de eso Sasuke y yo fuimos llevados a la fuerza.A el lo metieron en una camioneta y a mi en otra, yo iba completamente asustada y en shock, había algo que aun me intrigaba muchísimo, y era saber que tipos de tratos o relación tenia Sasuke con estas personas tan poderosas, la verdad es que nunca pensé que el oficio de psicóloga, fuera tan arriesgado.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, una fuerte luz que estaba arriba de mi me cegó, levanto un poco la vista haciendo que instantáneamente cerrara mis ojos, al parecer estaba acostada en una cama, intente levantarme, pero me di cuenta que mis pies estaban amarrados al borde de la cama al igual que mis brazos, me asuste muchísimo, intente mover mis piernas, pero de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna izquierda, entonces de un flash recordé todo lo sucedido.

Por mis mejillas rodaron unas cuantas lágrimas. Lagrimas de dolor, miedo y preocupación, al parecer todo lo que había pasado no lo había soñado, en verdad estaba pasando, recordé que me había quedado dormida en el camino, ya que yo estaba muy débil por el accidente en el automóvil, cuidadosamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, cuando estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a la fuerte luz, comencé a divisar mejor la habitación, el lugar era pequeño y completamente blanco y limpio, al lado de la cama donde yoestaba había una pequeña mesa, con un vaso de agua y unas herramientas un tanto extrañas, con la mirada continué observando, mis ojos se detuvieron asombrados en un lugar de la habitación, mi temor fue tanto que comencé a llorar mas y mas, había visto a Sasuke inconsciente, sentado en una silla, los brazos los tenia por atrás amarrados, y sus pies también estaban sujetas por una soga, que según yo estaban fuertemente sujetas, también tenia una venda en los ojos y todo su rostro estaba lleno de sangre a causa de los vidrios rotos de la camioneta. Imagine que el lugar donde nos tenían estaba muy lejos de la ciudad ya que el trayecto se me hizo muy largo, tanto que me quede dormida y no pude ver lo que le paso a Sasuke, o ver cuando llegamos aquí. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, no sentía mis manos, estaban completamente adormecidos a causa de la bien sujeta soga. Estaba apunto de gritar pero mi boca estaba cubierta por un pedazo grueso de cinta

-Señor, ya lo tenemos aquí, pero venia acompañado, y muy bien acompañado. ¿Que les hacemos?-. Escuche que la voz de un hombre se acercaba a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-esta bien jefe, estamos en la residencia del centro de operaciones¿va a venir o va a mandar alguno de sus subordinados?

Así que nos encontrábamos en el cuartel de operaciones de estos hombres, en que demonios estará metido Sasuke.La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un tipo de estatura muy alta, con unos ojos color amarilo-verdoso, de melena larga y negra, para mí en lo personal sus ojos me aterraban, tenían cierto aire de maldad, parecían ojos extraídos de una víbora. Esos ojos se posaron en el Uchiha, lentamente se fue acercando hacia el y rápidamente le saco las venda que llevaba en sus ojos. Esa víbora empezó a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una especie de anillo y se lo coloco en su dedo pulgar, me aterre al ver que el supuesto anillo tenia en su parte superior una especie de punta afilada.

-¿Qué... que es eso?- le pregunte bastante nerviosa y temerosa. El sujeto me volteo a ver con unos ojos llenos de deseo de sangre y dolor.

-ya lo veras, solo observa y no digas nada.

El hombre se inclino detrás de Sasuke, el sujeto con su mano izquierda rodio el cuello de Sasuke y con su mano derecha poco a poco iba acercando el anillo a al nuca del Uchiha. Comenzó a incrustar el anillo en la nuca de Sasuke. Este rápidamente despertó de su inconsciencia y empezaba a gritar de dolor.

-¡Haaaay!- grite de miedo y pavor.

-¡Haa, maldito Orochimaru, hijo de puta suéltame!

-jaja, hasta crees imbécil, mira hermosura-. Se refería a mi obvio. –Este artefacto sirve para torturar gente inútil, cobarde, traicionera, entre mas cosas, en este caso tu noviecito, no te explico como funciona por que tu misma lo estas viendo. Pero no te preocupes que a ti no te vamos hacer esto, solo te vamos a hacer "cositas" ¿si me entiendes no muñeca?

-¡maldito cerdo asqueroso, depravado!- le grite toda histérica.

-¡Maldita perra no te atrevas a hacerle algo, por que si no yo mismo te mato imbécil, te lo juro!

-bravo, bravísimo, que romántico, el novio tratando de proteger a su novia. Orochimaru ya déjalo, que yo mismo le enseñaré lo que es la verdadera tortura, les doy mi permiso que hagan lo que quieran con ese estorbo-. Ese hombre que acababa de llegar me señalo con el dedo, refiriéndose a mí como "le estorbo".

-¡no por favor, señor se lo ruego!- le grite desesperada.

-hmp, solo por que me lo pediste por favor, y por que se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¿entonces ya no vamos a hacer cositas?-. Pregunto la víbora esa.

-no, por lo pronto no harán cositas con ella, dejaré que este con su noviecito, pero no como ella se lo imagina, si no que estará viendo el sufrimiento de su novio, como lo torturamos.

-¡no!

-maldito imbécil.

-señor¿Quién es usted?- le pregunte temerosa.

-yo soy….

-----------------------

-¡Hinata¿no sabes donde esta Sakura?, desde hace 6 horas que se fue a comer con el Sr. Uchiha y no ha vuelto. Ya casi son las 7:30 y no han llegado.

-no, no se donde se encuentran, pero vamos con Narutokun y ahí tratamos de localizar a Sasuke.

-esta bien.

-¡Narutokun!

-¡Hinatachan, mi amorcito corazón!

-definitivamente son raros, pero a lo que vinimos, Naruto necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Saku y Sasuke, ellos están "extraviados", así que comunícate con Sasuke.

-¡si, mi señor!

-Narukun, esto es enserio.

-ok¡dattebayo!

**Continuará….**

-------**Espero les haya gustado****Por favor dejen ****reviews**** ¿ok?****Se cuidan…****biieS**

**Mii**** msn: **


End file.
